Copper Fixation
by xXxMichaelaxXxMalfoyxXx
Summary: Bella Changes everything When she decides not to Go to Italy with Alice. Her and Jacob Finally start a relationship and she makes some surprising new friends. Then things are thrown into Chaos when the Pack finds a girl in the forest after the return of Victoria. It turns out the legends from the Tribe aren't merely Legends. When Bella has no one left - who will come to save her?
1. A New Path

If you have anything against Same Gender Relationships, then don't bother to read this story. If you don't care, then enjoy - All the events before and including new moon happened - EXCEPT that Victoria hasn't come back yet. The Bella in this story is a bit ooc -

* * *

_* The engine caught with a roar. The tires squealed as he spun the truck around, turning _

_toward our only escape. The headlights washed across the pavement, lit the front line of the _

_black forest, and finally glinted off a car parked across the street from my house. _

_"Stop!" I gasped. _

_It was a black car-a car I knew. I might be the furthest thing from an autophile, but I could _

_tell you everything about that particular car. It was a Mercedes S55 AMG. I knew the _

_horsepower and the color of the interior. I knew the feel of the powerful engine purring _

_through the frame. I knew the rich smell of the leather seats and the way the extra-dark tint _

_made noon look like dusk through those windows. _

_It was Carlisle's car. *_

"Stop!" Bella shouted as Jacob Drove further away from her house.  
"Why the Hell would I do that?" He asked incrediuosly.  
"It's Carlisle's Car!"  
"Cullen or not, you shouldn't go back there." He muttered darkly, but slowed the truck down.  
"It's just the Cullens Jake, no one dangerous."  
" They're still dangerous. " He stated, turning the truck around and driving toward Bella's house again.

Bella stared out the window into the darkness. She couldn't help but feel nervous as to who was in her house. Of course, she assumed it had to be Carlisle, since that was his car, but what was he here for. Why did they return? Jake pulled over on the road, turning off the engine and looking over at Bella.

"Are you sure you want to go in there? Bella they left you, tell me you're not going to welcome them back." Jake looked at her.  
"I'm not stupid Jake, but it's my house. I have to go back."  
"You know this is their land."  
"Jake..."  
"Bella you don-" Jake began.  
"I have to go in. " Bella stated, cutting him off.  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
"Are you sure?" Bella questioned.  
"Yes." Jake replied, turning the truck back on and driving down the road.

Jake pulled into Bella's driveway and turned off the truck again. when the headlights turned off the entire driveway was cast in shadow. Of course, no one had remebered to turn the light switch on. Bella breathed deeply before opening the passenger door, Jake met her at the Stairs and they walked to the door. With Shaky hands, Bella reached for the door knob. She pushed the door gently open to reveal the empty hallway.

Bella grabbed Jakes hand and walked down the hallway, jumping a little when Jacob closed the door. She reached her hand out along the wall, searching for the light switch. Her eyes were greeted by a bright glow as the light turn and she squeezed Jakes hand slightly when she saw someone sitting on the sofa across from the door way.

Her Short Black hair and pale skin gave her away easily, and Bella relaxed alittle when she realised it was only Alice.

"Are you here alone?" Bella inquired.  
"I am..." Alice replied slowly, her face frowing in confsuion.  
"Why are you here?" Jacob demanded.  
"I'm here too see Bella. Could we talk alone?" Alice replied.  
"Just talk Leech." Jake snapped.

Alice looked over at Bella curiously.

"Alice, he's a werewolf," Bella answered her unasked question. "Now why are you here?"  
"I saw you Jump."  
"It's called cliff diving. Fun actually, but shoouldn't be tried first time in a storm." Bella shrugged.  
"You think?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I told him you would do something reckless. He always thinks that you will be fine, he said you told him you wouldn't do anything like that." Alice began to Rant.  
"I wasn't trying to commit suicide. Jack and his friends do it all the time." Bella replied.  
"Just be lucky I was near enough to be there and get you out of that mess."

"You got her out?" Alice inquired.  
"Yeah, I jumped in after her. By the time I reached her she was out of it and I brought her back to shore." Jacob said.  
"How did you not see this?" Bella asked.  
" I keep getting blips in my visions when they're about you."  
"Good." Jacob smirked.  
"Who are you anyway?" Alice asked, her eyes falling on Jacob.  
"The name's Jacob Black, Descendent of Cheif Ephriam Black."  
"You're part of the Quiluette pack." Alice stated, turning to look at Bella. "You're hanging out with Werewolves Bella? We left so you could have a normal human life."  
"If I had have never met you, Jacob would still be my friend either way." Bella replied.  
" I just didn't expect..." Alice trailed off.

"Expect what? That I would have the best human life possible after, going around all happy that my boyfriend left me after my birthday, my Best friend left without even and email and the people I thought as a second family just walked away. Did you think it would really be like you had all 'never existed'."

"I don't know Bella, we tried to do what was best for you." Alice reasoned.  
"Well clearly, you did, I'm getting along well with out you." Bella retorted.  
"Aren't you cullens supposed to have gold eyes?" Jacob asked, looking over at Alice's near black eyes.  
"I had yet to hunt, I was more concerned about Bella's well being."  
"Well, I think you should go." Jacob stated.  
"I- Bella?" Alice looked toward Bella.  
"He's right, Charlie should be home soon. "

"Fine." Alice got up, looking between Bella and Jacob, before she slipped by them and out of the house.

Bella could see Jacob's slight shaking settle and he appeared calmer now that Alice had left. She looked up at him, wondering if he would be angry she had wanted to come inside.

"I know you think of them as... Family. I shouldn't have been shocked when you said you wanted to come in."  
"I'm sorry." Bella stared at the floor.  
"Just forget about it. She's not staying, she's only here to make sure your alive. Which you are."

Jacob stepped toward Bella, reaching his arms around her and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I wouldn't mind if she stayed. I miss them." Bella admitted.  
"Well you know we can't be around you if you're friends with them. That's the way things are, Bells."  
"Everything was easier when we were both just Human." Bella sighed.

Jacob stared down at Bella, lifting his hand to her cheek and trailing his finger tips down her jaw and tilting her head upwards to face his. Bella had thoughts racing through her mind, wether or not now was the right time. Edward had left her, and these past few months, Jake had been everything to her.

She stared back up at him, and nothing had changed. He was still her Jacob, her Sun, her Savior. She may not be a princess, she had been broken before, but Jake was here now. Right? It should feel right to do this. These past few months, she had felt more than friendship. It wasn't like it would hurt anyone, this was the way it was supposed to be. Jake leaned down slightly and Bella kept her eyes on his, her stomach full of flutters.

They were startled out of there moment by a small noise near the opposite end of the room. Alice had returned. She stood motionless, staring at them wide eyed.

"What is it?" Bella asked. "Why are you back."  
"It's - it's Edward." Alice whispered in reply.  
"What about him?" Jacob snapped.  
"Rose, she told him Bella jumped." Alice looked at Bella with sad eyes.  
"Why should he care- He left her!" Jacob yelled.  
"He still loves her! He thinks she's dead! He wants to die too!" Alice raise her voice an octave, her eyes glaring daggers at Jacob.

"He what?" Bella asked.  
"He still loves you Bella. He was just trying to let you have a normal life." Alice repeated.  
"He still loves me?" Bella asked quietly.

Bella thought back to the day he left. the day he told her he was leaving with his family. He left her all alone, in a forest. Alice, her best friend had left her. She thought they had been family, and they had left her. Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist, looking down at her insure of what to do. She looked back at Alice, resentment in her eyes.

"He can't love me if he left me." She stated coldly.  
"Bella, he needs you! He needs to know you're alive!" Alice cried out.  
"I'm standing here, right before your eyes. Living ang Breathing, Alice. That is all the proof you need. If he honestly thinks I'm so pitiful as to throw myself of a cliff if I can't live with him, then he truly doesn't know me."

Jacob wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her into a tight hug and Smiling down at her. She smiled back at him, the return her focus to Alice again.

"I've done what he wanted. What you all wanted. I moved on." Bella replied simply.  
"Bella? You can't be serious? He's going to killy himself, because of you!"  
"Because of me? It's not my fault he left me! Or you, are Jasper or Anyone else! You all left me. As soon as he left me stranded in those woods, he gave up any chance of being in my life. I'm sorry Alice, but if he can't take the truth as it is, then it's out of my hands."  
"What happened to you Bella?" Alice's face fell into a frown as she watched Bella and Jacob.  
"I was abandoned by my Family and then, I found a new one. " Bella replied, looking back at Jake and Smiling again.

"If anything happens to him, Bella..." Alice tried again.  
"He's immortal Alice. He can't let something as simple as a broken heart ruin his life." Bella replied, smirking a little at the irony.

With one last hesitant look between the two, Alice left the house, leaving nothing behind to notify she had ever been back. Jake watched her carefully, waiting for any kind of reaction.

"You actually stayed?" He whispered and Bella looked up at him in confusion.  
"Of course I stayed, You-we- I thought..." Bella stammered, suddenly self concious.

Jake surprised her by giving her another bonecrushing hug, he pulled away and looked back down at her.

"Thank you."  
"There's nothing to Thank me for Jake. You are here, right now and as long as you stay here with me, then I don't have any reason to leave."  
"I'm not going anywhere Bell's" Jake replied. "but, we really should take a detour back to La Push. The Pack is going to smell her any time now."  
"Charlie is going to be back soon."  
"I'll get Dad to call him and let him know where you are, we won't be too long." Jake reasured.  
"Alright, I guess so." Bella agreed and Followed Jake back outside.

After locking her door and making sure to turn on the porch light, she got back into her truck. Jake turned the key in the egnition and Bella's truck roared too life. He backed out of the driveway and started off towards Sams house. 

* * *

Small first chapter, but Much more too come. Anyone who might have read my original story with the same name, will notice that it seems nothing like the original. Honestly, I don't know what happened when I was writing that. I plan to keep this Story Teen Rated, Leaving out the M rated scenes. Much different then My normal work. I have a full outline and lots written all ready for this story - Lots of Action too come!

Please Review your opinions, I love hearing any idea's/ Critiques you may have : ]

xRiri

*_Italics_* - Quote directly from the Book


	2. Welcome to the Pack

Chapter two :]

I promised too update soon and here it is! Also, the chapters will get longer soon!

* * *

Bella stepped out of the passenger side of her truck, closing the door and walking toward Sams house. Jacob fell into step beside her, easily keeping her pace. They walked up to the door together, Jacob knocking lightly before walking in. The Kitchen table was crowded By Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry and Jared. Emily was in the kitchen preparing something for them to eat. The tension in the room could be felt and Jacob immediately sat down and looked toward Sam.

"What's happened?"  
"Harry Clearwater- He's had a heart attack." Sam replied in a sad voice.

Bella stared at him in Shock, Harry was a good friend of Charlie. He would be devastated.

"And Sue? How is she taking it?" Jacob asked.  
"Not well. I was thinking of Sending a few of you over, to help out in any way you can."

Bella walked over to the kitchen to help Emily place all the muffins she had baked onto a tray. Emily gave her a small look of appreciation as she helped with the food. The Silence was broken by the phone ringing. Sam reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

After a few words between Sam and the caller, He hung up after assuring that he would be right over.

"Paul, Embry, Jared, I need you to come with me. Quil and Jake, you stay here with the girls."  
"What now?" Paul asked in irritation.  
"Leah just Phased." Same stated.

"What?" The room echoed in unison as everyone turned to look at Sam.  
"Leah Clearwater phased, right after she heard the news. Sue told me Seth was warm, shaking. He might phase too. We need to get there now!" Sam explained.  
"Let's go!" Embry called out as he walked out the door.

Sam, Paul and Jared ran out the door behind Embry, howls could be heard seconds later indicating they had phased. Bella turned too Jake.

"Has that ever happened? A female Wolf? " She questioned.  
"I- I don't Know, I've never heard of it."  
"Leah's not going to like this." Emily voiced, frowning slightly.

Jacob nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes focused on the window. Bella brought the tray over to the table followed by Emily and the four of them sat at the table waiting impatiently for the others to return. Bella took the seat beside Jake, watching as he and Quil devoured the muffins.

"Make sure to save some of those for everyone else!"  
"Sure, sure, Bella." Quil replied, taking another muffin.  
"I hate having to stay here." Jake stated glumly.  
"How far is the Clearwater place from here?" Bella asked.  
"Not far, couple miles maybe. Easy for us.' Quil answered in between bites.  
"So then, they shouldn't be too long." Bella assumed.  
"It all depends on Leah really. if she's willing to come over here." Jake pointed out.  
"Why wouldn't she?" Bella inquired.  
"Uhm, Well, Leah doesn't have the best relationship with Sam. It's complicated." Jake looked towards Emily who was looking out the window at the table.  
"She better not make too much trouble for us." Quil hoped.

A loud commotion could be heard out front of the house. Jake jumped out of his seat and raced toward the door, Quil right behind him. Bella and Emily trailed slowly behind them. As they walked outside, they saw a small grey wolf standing in front of a sandy colored wolf, facing Paul and Jared in their phased forms. Sam stood between them in his cut off Jeans.

"Enough Leah, you need to trust us." Sam reassured.

The grey wolf snarled at Sam and Bella assumed this wolf to be Leah. Then who was the Other wolf? Jacob walked out towards Sam.

"So Seth Phased too?" Jacob Confirmed.  
"Yeah, and Leah won't let me near either of them." Sam groaned.  
"Can you blame her?"  
"This isn't the time Jacob." Sam glared at him.

"Bella, could you possibly grab something for Leah to wear?" Jacob asked, turning back to look at Bella near the door way.  
"Uhm, sure." She replied, glancing at Emily for help.  
"First door at the top of the stairs, top Dresser drawer." Emily told her.  
"Thanks."

Bella ran upstairs, picking out the first clothes she saw and making her way back downstairs. Sam, Jared and Emily were sitting at the table inside by the time she came down, Emily talking to Sam and Jared was helping himself to the Muffins. She walked back outside to Find Leah pacing back and forth.

"Uhm, here you go. " Bella said as she stepped closer to Leah and placed the folded clothes in front of her.

Leah snorted in reply, taking the clothes in her mouth and trotting toward the tree's. Bella looked over toward Jake and the others, and saw who she assumed was Seth, Leah's younger brother. He had the tell tale russet skin and black hair that most of the Quileute tribe had and he stood nearly as tall as the rest of the guys. They were chatting away, more amiable then Bella had seen the group all night.

Bella turned back toward the tree's when she heard a few leaves rustle. Leah stepped out wearing the dark blue pajama bottoms and grey t-shirt Bella had grabbed. Her Black hair fell to her shoulders and her piercing eyes focused on Bella.

"You didn't have to wait here for me." Leah snapped.  
"I was being polite."  
"Well don't. There's nothing you could do to make this situation better, so back off." Leah said and walked past Bella toward her brother.

Bella watched as Jake and Paul began to argue, and she could hear Leah raise her voice. Seth tugged on Leah's arm and said something and she calmed down a little. Bella walked over to the group, trying to find out what was going on. She stood a little out of the ways, feeling a little out of place among the pack.

"Leah, you can't go home right now. You just phased, you can phase anytime you get angry and if your near someone... Well, you saw what happened to Emily." Jake explained.  
"I don't give a damn about Emily, and I refuse to stay here." Leah snapped at Jake.  
"Calm down, Leah. " Paul reasoned.  
"I will not calm down Paul! I refuse to stay in this retched place! How can I deal with this? I can hear his thoughts. It's torture! I can't deal with this!" Leah yelled.  
"You're stuck like this, Leah. You were turned to help us, for a reason! You're a protector of La Push. You're the only Girl in the entire History of our tribe. That has to mean something to you!" Seth tried to encourage his Sister.

Leah turned to him with sad eyes. She knew how much this meant to him. To be like their father, to be like those he basically worshiped. This was a dream come true to him, but they all knew it would happen eventually. He was the son of a direct descendant. and So was she, but no one ever thought that a girl would phase. None ever had. So why Her?

"Seth, I feel so happy for you, but I just can't deal with this right now. You know why, Please?"  
"Leah, I don't know. They said we can't be near people right now, what if we hurt some one?"  
"I don't know, but I can't stay here." Leah stubbornly stated.

Seth looked toward Jacob and Paul, a look of desperation on his young face. Bella saw the pained expression on Leah's face and it reminded her of those months in isolation after Edward had left. She knew some of the reason behind Leah's refusal to stay here. She had heard the stories of how Sam and Emily had gotten together. She could sympathize.

"Uhm, I have an idea." Bella said quietly.

Leah and the rest of the group turned to look at her in surprise.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Jake asked.  
"Well, Charlie said he had a late shift tonight. She could stay at my house. I'm sure you could spare someone to run patrol around my house?" Bella suggested.  
"No, absolutely not! There is no way I'm letting either of them out of my sight!" Sam denied Bella's suggestion.  
"Sam, do you really want to put Emily in that situation?" Jake asked.  
"I'm not complaining, I don't want to listen to her either." Paul grumbled.  
"I don't like this at all." Sam frowned, trying to come up with another solution.  
"You don't have to like it Sam, so long as Bella is willing and Leah is compliant, it shouldn't matter." Jared said, trying to end the argument.  
"Fine. Leah is this an acceptable alternative?" Sam asked her.  
"Yeah, whatever." She replied, clearly not happy with the situation.  
"I could run the perimeter near Bella's, I don't have patrol to night." Paul said, accepting the task before anyone could say no.  
"Then it's settled, you can stay at Bella's tonight and we can patrol the area in case you phase again." Jacob said, turning to Leah for any type of objection.

Bella walked over to her truck, leaving the others behind to talk and opening the door to her truck. She heard foot steps behind her and turned around to find Jake standing in front of her.

"Thanks, Bells. You really didn't have to put up with Leah for the night, but it will make things much easier on everyone."  
"It's really sad that you are all against her. You really can't imagine it from her point of view?"  
"I can Bells, but Sam's our Alpha. It's hard not to be on his side."  
"There is no side's Jake, you're both in the same pack! You all have to live with each other, so you should really try hard to deal with it."  
"I will, and then later we can talk about us?" Jacob suggested, switching the subject.  
"Yeah, Jake. After we get some sleep and all this crazy tension is gone." Bella smiled.  
"Alright." Jacob replied, leaning in to give her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
"Yeah, bye Jake."  
"Bye Bells." He smiled again before turning back toward the house and going in to deal with Sam.

Bella turned back to her truck, sliding into the drivers seat and closing the door. She stared out the window, waiting for Leah to get in. She watched Leah talking to Seth and then she gave him and hug, finally walking over to Bella's truck. Leah opened the passenger door and got in quickly, slamming it shut. Bella started to drive out of the driveway and towards the house.

"So your not scared i'm going to rip you to pieces?" Leah asked sarcastically.  
"I've learned that newly phased wolves are much more reasonable than the elders suggest." Bella replied.  
"Disagreeing with the elders, I like it." Leah laughed.  
"Well, I was there just after Jake phased. We argued, in the freaking rain and he was fine. He even snuck into my window one night to get around the rules and tell me who he was." Bella smiled, remembering the night.  
"Jake broke Sam's alpha rules for you?" Leah asked, shocked.  
"Not exactly no, I already knew about it. He just had to remind me. He never told me exactly, so he never broke the rules." Bella explained.  
"Loopholes, I'll have to remember that." Leah grinned.  
"Don't tell Sam that i'm giving you bad idea's." Bella warned.  
"Goody goody Bella? No one would believe me anyway."  
Yeah yeah." Bella rolled her eyes.

Bella pulled into the driveway and her and Leah got out and entered the house. Bella walked into the kitchen, turning on the light before getting some juice out of the fridge and pouring two glasses.

"Jeese Bella, it reaks in here. What the hell?" Leah exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.  
"I can't smell anything." Bella replied, sniffing the air for good measure.  
"Well it stinks."  
"Wait, what does it smell like?" Bella asked, remembering something Jake had mentioned to her.  
"I don't know. Sickly sweet nasty-ness?" Leah crinkled her nose.  
"Oh no, we forgot to tell Sam!" Bella gasped, realizing her mistake.  
"Forgot to tell him what?"  
"That Alice had returned today. That's what you can smell. "  
"Alice? One of the Cullens. Bella what the Hell, I thought they had left. Don't tell me your going back to that bloodsucker cause if that's true I'm walking out of this house right now. I don't want to be around no filthy leech lover." Leah snarled.  
"I'm not going anywhere Leah. I'm staying here with my family and friends. And I would never think of leaving Jake."  
"Then why was that leech here?" Leah asked, still not convinced.  
"She wanted me to go back. To save Edward. She saw me jump and Alice told Rose and Rose told Edward and Edward blamed himself and wanted to do something stupid." Bella explained in a rush.  
"And you said no?" Leah asked in disbelief.  
"Of course I said no! He left me, of course he should blame himself. He shouldn't go to such drastic measure if he hears I've come to any harm but that's not my problem anymore."  
"I'm surprised with you. You aren't anything like everyone claims you to be." Leah replied.

"There's a lot people don't know about me. I spent four months in isolation. I lost my friends a scared my family. Heck, Charlie even tried to ship me back to my mother he was so worried. That's what really made me realize how crazy I was acting. And then I started to do some crazy things. I really screwed up. I threw a lot of time away. I didn't realize what I had the whole time just because I was too focused on some Vampire who was dazzling. I should have known it was to good to be true."

"I get it. Trust me. I went through a lot of crap too. That's why I can't be down there. I don't know how I'm going to manage this anymore. I can hear everything, see his memories. In wolf form all I can see near him is his love for Emily and it crushes me. I don't think I can live with that."  
"Then we'll try to figure it out. Do opposite patrols. You can deal with it when you're not phased." Bella suggested.  
"You're just full of helpful idea's to night." Leah replied sarcastically.

They finished off their drinks, placing the glasses in the sink and Bella lead Leah upstairs. Bella turned on the light to her small room, letting Leah settle in for a minute while she went to grab extra blankets and such. She returned to the room and set up a small bed for Leah.

"I'd say you could sleep on the couch, but I don't want to raise any questions with Charlie. Usually he's so tired he just heads to bed when he get's in. He'll probably check in on us, I left a note for him on the counter saying you were here."  
"It's fine. I just need to get some sleep. This day has been... long." Leah replied, settling into the blankets in the makeshift bed Bella had made.  
"Alright, night Leah." Bella said, turning of the light and waling over to her own bed, getting herself comfortable.  
"Night Bella."

Bella closed her eyes, thinking over the events of the day and smiling to herself. She had finally gotten over Edward. She had said no to Alice, though she would miss her. Maybe they could meet again someday, on better terms. And Jake, they had almost kissed. They would really need to talk tomorrow. Bella rolled over, pulling the covers further up onto herself and yawning, she let her head fall back onto the pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, what did you think? This story is definitely headed in a different direction then the main series. Let me know your opinions and Review~~!

xRiri


	3. Change in Direction

Sorry it took so long to update! I had an Art show recently and was really focused on that. My next one is in May and I will try to post as much as I can before then!

* * *

Bella and Leah wandered downstairs the next morning to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. He had a mug of hot coffee in his hands, he was staring glumly at the table full of missing persons flyers, not noticing when the girls came in.

"Dad, hey are you okay?" Bella asked, walking up and standing beside him.  
"Hm? Oh, I' fine Bella, just a little.. .off." Charlie replied, he looked up to give Bella a small smile and noticed Leah standing there. "Leah, I heard the news. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."  
"Uhm, thank you Charlie."  
"Have you slept at all dad?" Maybe you should get some rest." Bella suggested.  
"I slept for a bit, but I have to get to the station again in half an hour. I was actually just about to leave. There has been a lot of disappearances lately in the Seattle area and they are getting closer to Forks. We have lots of work to do." Charlie explained, taking the last sip of his coffee and walking toward the Kitchen.  
"Alright Dad, well try to be safe then." Bella replied, grabbing his coat and meeting him by the door.  
"I will, you two be careful as well. Stay out of Seattle alright?"  
"I have no plans to go anywhere anytime soon." Leah said.  
"Me either, Dad. We'll be safe."  
"Alright, good bye girls."  
"Bye" Bella and Leah replied in unison.

Leah sat down at the table, browsing through the flyers while Bella went to the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast. she returned to the table with 2 bowls of cereal and 2 glasses of orange juice. Leah was holding a few envelope, flipping through them and reading their addresses. Bella laid out their breakfast and pushed some papers aside.

"You have a few letters here Bella. From Universities, I thought you said you weren't leaving?" Leah remarked, placing the envelopes in front of her.  
"I'm not. Edward sent these out ages ago to try and get me to 'stay human'. I can't afford to go to any of these schools." Bella said, skimming over the names.

Edward had applied to the University of Alaska. It was their plan when she was changed to go to a school away from people where she could stay hidden as a newborn. Their was also the response from Dartmouth University. That was the choice for her too stay human. A fully paid Course in anything she chose. She wondered if that offer was still available? Shaking her head, she tossed the envelopes to the other side of the table.

Bella and Leah ate their breakfast in silence, until Bella noticed the time. Letting out a small gasp, she hurriedly finished her Drink and took her bowl and glass out to the kitchen. She walked back to the table, picking up the responses from the universities and tossing them in the trash. She went and picked up all the lose papers to put them away for Charlie.

"Are these all missing people?" Bella asked, astonished at the amount of flyers.  
"Yeah, they're all from Seattle, or nearby." Leah responded.  
"That's ridiculous. What do you think is causing it?"  
"No clue. Maybe Jake or someone would know. I'm sure they would discuss something like that."  
"Maybe, I'll Ask Jake Later. Jake is supposed to Pick me up after school. You're going to have to stay here through out the day. I have clean clothes up stairs, do whatever. Charlie won't be home until later this evening."  
"Yay, alone in Bella's house." Leah replied sarcastically.  
"Hey, just be thankful I said you could stay." Bella snapped.  
"Okay there grouchy Swan, calm yourself. I'll just lay about in your stinky leech clothes and watch your dad's T.V, Satisfied?"  
"Sure Leah, Whatever. Just try not to phase inside okay?"

Leah got up from the table and wandered to the living room, waving her hand at Bella in dismissal. Bella shook her head and went to get her stuff for school. She ran out the door five minutes later, keys in hand. Starting the car, she backed out of the driveway and made her way toward Forks High.

Bella saw Angela waiting near the school for her, so she pulled into the nearest parking space and ran to meet her. She stumble as she near Angela, spilling her books all over the ground. Letting out a small laugh, Angela bent down to help pick them up.

"You always start the day off in your own way don't you Bella?" Angela greeted with a smile, handing Bella some of her books back.  
"Hey, Angela!" Bella smiled, taking her books back and putting them back into her backpack.  
"How was your night?" Angela asked as they walked toward their first class.  
"Ugh..." Bella thought about everything that happened with Leah yesterday and trying to come up with a reasonable answer. " Not much. Charlie has been stressing out over these missing people flyers that keep coming in from the Seattle area."  
"Oh! I heard that. My mom told me that I am not allowed to go anywhere near Seattle until it is settled."  
"I don't blame her!"

They walked into their classroom and took their seats. placing the necessary books on the desk, Bella turned to Angela again.

"Hey, I'm waiting for get a ride with Jake after school. Did you want to wait with me?" Bella asked.  
"Sure, I can't wait for too long though. My mom needs her car after school." Angela smiled.  
"Great! It's about time you meet some of my Friends from La Push. You know, you really should come down there sometime!"  
"I'm not going down to some place I don't know anyone!" Angela stated.  
"How are you going to meet anyone to get down there to meet new people?" Bella asked, confusing herself in the process.  
"Oh, Bella. " Angela smiled. "I'll just meet your friends first. You know me, I'm not the greatest with new people."  
"And I am?"  
"You make friends with everyone!"

Bella began to make a retort but the teacher walked in, easily causing the room to go steadily silent. She smiled at Angela before focusing on what the teacher was saying. A few hours later after a rather uneventful school day, Bella and Angela were relaxing in front of the school.

"So, we'll have to plan sometime to hang out, maybe you could come over to study one night?"  
"Sure, that sounds good." Angela nodded.  
"So what's been going on with you and Ben?" Bella asked.  
"Oh, well we went out on a date last week. He was really sweet!" Angela explained while blushing.  
"That's great Angela! You must be happy you asked him out!"  
"Yes! I am. It was the best thing I ever decided to do!"  
"I guess I have good advice sometimes." Bella laughed.  
"You do! Maybe you should listen to your own advice sometimes."

Angela looked down at her cellphone, the time reading just past four. She stood up and stretched before looking back down at Bella.

"I have to go, my mom needs the car back by 4:30." Angela explained apologetically.  
"Alright, I'll see you later. Maybe I will have to invite some friends up from La Push and invite some friends from here. Have a get together or something."  
"A get together? Did Bella Swan just suggest having a party in the house of the Chief of police?" Angela asked, mocking astonishment.  
"I didn't say party exactly..."  
"I think the friends of yours are a bad influence," Angela laughed. "But I look forward to the day you decide to do that!"  
"I'll see you later!" Bella called after Angela as she walked away.  
"See ya!" Angela shouted back.

Bella sat back down on the grass, waiting for Jake to get there. After a few more minutes of waiting, she returned to her truck. Placing the key in the egnition, the truck roared to life, she turned the radio softly. A small tap sounded on her passenger door before it was opened to reveal Jake in a pair of cut off Jean shorts.

"Leaving without me?" He questioned, sliding into the seat and closing the door.  
"Well I thought you forgot about me."  
"Of course not, Just had a busy day." Jake explained as Bella drove out of the school parking lot and turned toward La Push.  
"Busy huh? Anything happen today? How's Leah?"  
"Leah is fine, she stayed at your place all day but Paul says she raided your cupboards so you might have to go shopping."  
"Oh great, I was planning on making some dinners for Charlie since he's working so much. Guess I'll have to bring her with me."  
"Be careful if you do that. She's supposed to be watching herself around people so she doesn't phase."  
"Unless she is going to get outraged at fruit, I doubt she will cause any harm at the supermarket."  
"I'll talk to Sam about it."  
"How long is she staying anyway? I mean, Charlie is fine with it. He believes that she is upset about her dad though. I mean she is, but I feel wrong lying to him.  
"Only until she can handle her phasing. Most wolves only need a few weeks and you know we can't tell Charlie. The elders will never allow it!"  
"I know, I know, but it sure would make life easier." Bella murmured.

Bella pulled into the driveway near Sams house. Jacob was out of the door before the even turned the truck off, shaking her head slightly, she followed him into the house.

* * *

Shorter than last Chapter, I know - But no worries! I have the chapters all planned out, so the process may be slow, but I know where I'm going with it! :) This may seem like a slight filler chapter, but there are many key points in this chapter!  
Please review! I love hearing your opinions, they keep me motivated!


	4. Taking a Stand

Here's another chapter- I find that the beginning of the story can be slow to write when your excited to write thew good parts! A con of pre writing your story I guess. Well, it's short but enjoy~

* * *

As she walked in the door after Jake, Bella was greeted by the rest of the pack. They were all seated around the kitchen table, Emily was found in her usual place in the kitchen. She appeared to be making cookies or some other baked good, Bella decided to walk over and sit beside Jake at the table. Sam was currently talking to Paul about the recent scent trails in the forest.

"I've scouted the area, but the scent falls off near the ocean. Nothing appears out of the ordinary." Paul stated.  
"Well I think we should set up some extra patrols around the perimeter, see if they come back. We've come across the trail too many times now." Sam replied, then turned his attention to Jake. " Jake, you didn't come across anything on your scout around forks?"  
"No, and I did a double loop around just to make sure."

That explained why he was late Bella thought, and decided to ask what was going on.

"Are you saying that there have been vampires in the area?"  
"Not that it's any of your concern, but yes."  
"Not my concern? You guys sound like you aren't worried at all!" Bella exclaimed, her mind sifting through thoughts of Victoria and James and the missing people in Seattle.  
"Because we're not." Embry piped in. "So far they're just scent trails. Nothing has happened yet so we just need to keep cautious."  
"She doesn't need to know anything, this is pack business." Sam scowled towards Embry.  
"It's fine Bells, we just run some patrols and scout the area. You'll be safe." Jake turned to face Bella. "And you'll have Leah at your place so you will always have protection while she is there."

Bella looked between the faces of the pack, While Jake, Embry and Quil remained friendly with her, the rest of the pack still seemed skeptical. They clearly had no clue as to what was going on merely miles from La Push. Bella frowned, did they doubt she could even give them any helpful insight? She had been here mere minutes and Bella could already tell that she was still the outsider, the 'Leech Lover'. She stood back up, looking over at Sam.

"I get it, Pack business. Who wants the pale face here, right?" Bella snapped at him, causing looks of shock to fall upon their faces. "Well, for protectors, you are clearly daft. You don't even know about the tons of kids going missing in Seattle or the deaths do you?"

The continueing looks of surprise filled their faces, and the silence that followed her statement clarified her question. She walked over to the door and with one look back at Jake, she left and walked back up to her truck. She sat there for a few minutes, collecting herself. She hadn't meant to snap at Sam, but if they expected to share her house with Leah and help them then they needed to stop treat her like a disease.

Turning on the truck, she drove off to her house. She had been looking forward to spending the evening hanging out with Jake. Ever since his change she hadn't really been able see him. of course she saw him, almost daily actually. But there was a difference between seeing him with his pack mates and seeing him alone. Sighing to herself, Bella pulled into her driveway and walked up to her house.

She opened the door and walked in to find an overly clean house. The smell of bleach and lemon lingered strongly in the air. She kicked off her shoes and wandered out into the living room. Leah was passed out in her dads chair, a spray bottle and wash cloth at her feet. The T.V blared loudly, some type of music channel had been left on. Bella walked over to her, picking up the cleaning supplies slowly, keeping on eye on Leah just in case. With no reaction, Bella eased up and walked to the kitchen, she left the supplies on the counter. She walked back to the living room, picking up the remote she turned off the T.V. She grabbed the small quilt blanket off the couch, Sue had made it for Charlie a few years back. She draped it over Leah gently and stepped back.

Leah made no movements, she appeared rather calm in her sleep. Different then her usual intimidating demeanor. Her black hair fell over her face slightly, her face soft and peaceful. Her copper skin had a sheen layer of sweat over it. Bella was curious how to tell whether a wolf had a fever or not. If they were always hot how do you tell? She would have to ask sometime. She left Leah to sleep in the living room, placing some extra pillows and another blanket on the couch in case she woke up.

When she wandered upstairs, she found Leah had cleaned it as well. The bathroom was sparkly clean, the hall way vacuumed and walls wiped. She even peeked into charlies room and noticed it too had been cleaned, though not as thoroughly. She pushed her door open and found that her room had been cleaned the most. Her blankets had been washed and left folded on her bed, all of her clothes had been removed out of her drawers and washed. Her desk had been wiped down, her bookcase, even the books!

Why had Leah gone to such trouble in cleaning the house out Bella wondered. She put herself to work, making her bed, reorganizing her desk and putting her clothes away. She was finishing up moving all the books on her shelf when she noticed that the Pictures on the wall were also out of order. She walked over the her desk again, taking down one of the frames and looking at it. It was a picture of her, at her 18th birthday party. The green dress Alice had bought her fit her well, but as usual she never appeared to look right in it.

She placed the frame into her desk drawer, and move some of the other pictures around. She wasn't overly picky, but some of the picture were meant to stay on the desk and not on the wall. She wandered back to her bed and flopped down. The smell of cleaners and laundry softner was slightly over whelming, but it was nice that Leah had gone to all thr trouble to clean today. Left her with less work. Infact, even though had had barely done anything today, she felt exausted. Emotionally, she was drained. Hopefully she could settle things with Jake tomorrow, she hadn't meant to stir up anything at Sam's, but she can't continue going to La Push if she knows that she isn't welcome.

Bella got up to turn off the light, then returned to her bed, snuggling under the blanekts. She decided since the house was clean and Charlie wasn't home till later, he wouldn't question why she was in bed earlier then usual. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as stressful as today had been.

Bella was woken up a few hours later by a small tapping on her bedroom window. She sat up abrubtly, thinking the worst, before noticing the face of Jake in the dim light outside. Relief filling her, she got up and crossed the room quickly, opening up the window to allow Jake inside. He clambered in as quietly as he could, Bella noticed Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway and kept in mind to be quiet. She closed the window again, and looked up at Jake. He had a grim look on his face, she wondered wehter this was a social visit or not.

"You never used to lock your window. " Jake pointed out, catching Bella off gaurd.  
"Uh Yeah, well recent event made me think I should keep it locked. Though if it came to it, I doubt it would have much impact." Bella replied.  
"You are little different."  
"And you're not?" Bella questioned.  
"Piont taken. Sam was a little pissed by your comment earlier. Though I have to agree with you, we haven't been paying enough attention obviously."  
"You agree with me?" Bella asked, astonished that Jake was admitting he was wrong.  
"Yes, those attacks in seattle could be the same person who is coming near La Push. That's why I'm here actually. Sam figured I was the only person you would be willing to talk to at the moment."  
"So you came to my house in the middle of the night to ask me about vampires?" Bella frowned.  
"Well, yeah. " Jake looked a little sheepish. "Sorry Bells."  
"Sorry Jake, you never talk to me unless it has to do with the pack. Jake when was the last time we even hung out?"  
"I drove home with you from school." Jake defended weakly.  
"For fifteen minutes, then it was straight businuss and I wasn't welcome." Bella retorted, getting a little irritated.  
"Bella you are welcome, just some of the pack don't understand your friendship with the Cullens." Jake tried to explain.  
"You can have an Alliance with them and I can hold a friendship with them?"  
"Edward was a little more than friendship Bella."  
"Yes, You're right Jake! He was, he meant the world to me for a long time. Then he left me alone in a forest and when Alice returned to beg for my help, I chose YOU Jake. I chose you and all you repay me with is avoidance and cruel comments."

Jake looked at Bella with shame, his eyes full of sorrow and pain, and it took everything Bella had to not walk over there and hug him like she wanted too. She had already been stupid enough to let herself fall too easily for someone who left her broken. She wasn't about to make the same mistake.

"There's over 30 missing people, ranging young to middle age and a stream of accidents that were too weird to think about. Charlie has been working overtime! You would have known this if you or Billy had have stopped by, or called." Bella explained, sitting back down on her bed.  
"I'm sorry Bell's I-"  
"Just forget it Jake, you got what you needed so go back and tell Sam. It's way past midnight and I have school in the morning."  
"Alright." Jake replied gloomily.  
"Jake, I've really missed you these past few weeks. I'm not going to argue anymore, but this 'pack business' stuff really has to stop if I'm housing one of your new wolves."  
"I know Bella, I'll talk to Sam. You want me to pick you up from school tomorrow?" Jake asked with a little hope.  
"Yeah, Jake. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Jake walked over to Bella and leaned down to give her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bell's." He whispered, before standing back up again.

Jake walked over to the window, lifting it slowly he climbed out leaving Bella alone in her room. She shivered at the cold air and got up to close the window. Feeling wide awake she made her way downstairs quietly and it appeared she wasn't the only one who was awake. 

* * *

I know it was short, but let me know what you think please! Review!

xRiri


	5. Unexpected Friendships

Two in one day! - Kind of a make up for being away and the short chapters! I really need to get some more writing done, it will all be easier when I get my laptop back!  
Anyway, Read on ! 

* * *

Bella wandered into the living room to find Leah lounging on the couch watching the television quietly. She was sitting in the chair still, the blanket Bella had brought to her were laying on the couch. She looked up as Bella walked in, her black hair falling into her eyes.

"Hey.' Bella smiled a little.  
"Hey." She replied, her eyes drifting toward Bella for a few seconds before returning to the T.V.  
"So, you are up early." Bella tried to make conversation.  
"Yeah, I woke up to you two argueing." Leah shrugged.  
"Oh, sorry." Bella sat down on the end of the couch, furthest from Leah.  
"No, don't. He needed it. All these boys think they are all high and mighty just because they turn into massive beasts."  
"They don't all seem like that. I mean, Embry and Quil still seem the same."  
"Do they really? I know Quil was always a pervert, but they seem to be cockier than they used too. It's like turning into a wolf makes us crazy."  
" It doesn't make you all crazy. The boys maybe get a little egotistical with all that power, but you seem to hate it. Why?"  
"You can't tell me you don't know." Leah asked, her eyes focusing fully on Bella now.  
"Well, I know what happened with Sam and Emily, and I know how they got together."  
"Well imagine being able to read his mind. hearing and watching his thoughts about Emily, knowing he used to think that way about me, he used to say those things to me. It's just not fair. I'm the only one who had to be sent out of the Reservation, because they're scared of me."  
"They're not scared Leah, they just don't know. Jake was just as scared when he first phased."  
"Jake had his pack brothers, who all experienced it before. They've had the same physical changes, same feelings and thoughts. And then there is me, I can't relate to them, It's different."  
"It's not Leah, I mean, you all turn into massive wolves, you all have this amazing connection and you are all here to protect your people. That sounds like an amazing oppurtunity Leah."  
"Well it's not. It's a living nightmare. I'm the freak, the intruder. They don't know how to react around me, didn't you see it? They sent me here as soon as I phased and have you seen anyone visit? Even my mom hasn't stopped by yet."  
"Leah, I'm sure there is just alot going on, you and Seth just phased. You obviously phased for a reason."  
"Well, There is no reason, except we turn into wolves because of those bloodsucking Leeches!"  
"Not all of them are bad." Bella defended weakly.  
"Says the girl who was left in the forest alone by one."  
"Hey, I'm just saying I like the Cullens, they are my friends. I might not want to be a Vampire anymore and we might have had some problems, but what could I expect? They're vampires and I'm human. I get it. "  
"They were your friends and then they left."  
"You're right. They left and I chose Jake and Charlie and My life here over them. So why don't you re evaluate your sitation. It's not as bad as you think."  
"Don't go all zen mother on me Bella, you don't know anything about how I feel."  
"Like they don't want you around because they don't know what you will do. Like you're crazy and bizzare because you're different. I know how it feels to be pushed away, I'm the leech lover remeber? Or at least thats what everyone thinks of me. Are you really going to let them be mad because you are a wolf too?"  
"No, but I'm the only girl wolf and nothing I do will change that."  
"So? You're a wolf, you are the only female wolf in all generations and that makes you special, not a freak."  
"Tell that to the Pack." Leah muttured.  
"I will. I'll do dinner tonight, how bout that? I'll invite the pack over and they can visit you, because you have been just fine since you've been here. They shoudn't keep others from visiting you. "  
"You''re going to invite a housefull of ravenous wolves to your house? Do you plan to have food when they leave?"  
"No, but i'm used to that already." Bella laughed a little. "So, can you stop being a gloomy guest and cheer up?"  
"I'll be as cheery as any mutant teen can be." Leah replied sarcastically.  
"Fantastic. " Bella rolled her eyes.

The room fell silent as she both turned to look at the forgotten T.V. The sky was getting brighter outside, indicating how early it was. Bella stretched out, glancing at the clock and getting up to make some coffee. Leah stayed seated in her chair, watching Bella move around the Kitchen.

"Why are you getting coffee ready so early?"  
"Well, we've both been up for a while and need to wake up cause it's almost morning, plus Charlie will be up soon."  
"Charlie gets up this early? But he came in so late last night." Leah asked, getting up to help Bella find things in the kitchen.  
"Well, he's really stressed about the missing kids lately. I mean, theres so many of them and the parents are frantic. The pack really needs to look into this and see if it's got anything to do with those recent scents lately."  
"How do you know all the pack stuff?"

"Because I'm always there and Jake tells me things and because I want to know. The pack didn't even know anything about what was going on in Seattle, I told them. They thought the scent was just a passer by. You might all call me a leach lover, but I know more about them than you ever will. I've been attacked and Beaten and almost turned into one, but I was lucky. I can help, but no one cares."

Leah watched Bella in silence as she continued to make breakfast for Charlie. She hadn't realised what Bella had gone through, infact, no one did. Did Jake even know? Most likely, but did he ever sit down and listen to her. He could have known all of this information already. Leah lifted her head and scrunched her nose as a sickly smell flooded though the air, inturupting her thoughts.

"Ugh, I thought I cleaned every inch of this house!" She eclaimed.  
"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, startled by her out burst.

I spent forever cleaning this entire house to get rid of the smell of those leeches!" Leah explained.  
"Is that why the house reaked of cleaners? And why you cleaned every part of the house including my room?" Bella frowned. "Was that really neccasary?"  
"Yes! You don't understand, you can't smell them like we can. They smell so disgusting, my nose burns!"  
"Well, why are you freaking out now if you cleaned everything?"  
"Because I can smell it again!"  
"But if you cleaned the entire house, and you're just smelling it now..."  
"That means there is a Leech here." Leah bagan to shake slightly.

Leah got up slowly, she could feel the wolf in her wanting to come out. She had to control it, she wouldn't let the rest of the pack be right. She can control herself. She walked toward the front of the house, the smell slowly becoming stronger. Opening the front door, she was overwhelmed by the fresh smell of Vampire. On the front lawn stood a woman with Long blnde hair and classy clothes. She turned to face Leah, her golden eyes bright, causing Leah to relax slightly knowing it was only a Cullen.

She watched the Woman for a few more seconds, but she didn't move. Leah turned back to the door and leaned her head in, calling for Bella. Bella walked to the door timidly, following Leah out to the small porch.

"Rose?" Bella asked curiously.

As Leah thought, it was one of the Cullens. Bella knew her, but seemed cautious. Wasn't she friendly with all of them?

"Hello Bella." Rose greeted curtly.  
"What are you doing here?" Bella questioned.  
"I've been asked to come here by Carlisle."  
"Why?"  
"Edward has been frantic since he heard about you. I've come to apologise, I was the one who told him."  
"I don't care." Bella stated, causing looks of shock from both Leah and Rose.  
"Carlisle wants you to visit Edward, to show him you are infact alive."

"If he can read your's and Alice's mind then he would realise when you return that I am indeed alive and I do not want to see him again. If he thinks you are lying to protect him, then he is clearly daft. Especially when he reads your Mind Rose, He know's you are not particalarily fond of me, so you would have no point to lie about this."

Rose watched Bella for a few minutes, accesing her. Leah watched as a slow smile formed on her face.

"I'm rather proud of you Bella." She said.  
"Excuse me?" Bella replied with confusion.  
"You made the right choice, staying human. Even if you're new friends are... wolves, you'll still age, and grow and you can even have children. You would have never had that with Edward you know."  
"I know. I made the right choice. I'm glad you can see that, maybe you can let the other's know I'm serious when I say I don't want to see him, ever again."

"I understand and I'll tell them." Rose replied, stepping back a few steps and looking toward the forest for a few minutes before looking back at Bella. " I want you to call me, if anything happens. You should live the life you were meant to have Bella. I want you to live the life you were meant to have Bella. If you ever need anything, I'm just a call away."

Rose took of in a blur and she was gone. Bella and Leah stood on the porch with somewhat dazed expressions on their faces.

"Well that was unexpected." Leah stated finally.  
"I told you they are not all that bad."  
"Yeah, I guess you were right about something." Leah chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Bella asked, turning toward Leah.  
"I'm calm. I just stood ten feet away from a Vampire and listened to her talk. I did nothing, I didn't phase." Leah explained, a somewhat triumphant look on her face.  
"An even better reason to have that dinner tonight, but maybe we can leave the Rose part out?"  
"Maybe." Leah teased, laughing at Bella as she followed her back into the house.

Leah helped Bella prepare some eggs and toast for breakfast for the three of them. Sure enough when Charlie stumbled down the stairs in his sleepy marning state, he was surprised to see the two girls and a steaming breakfast waiting for him.

"What are you girls doing up so early? It's barely 6 am!" Charlie yawned, sitting down at the table.  
"We couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs and Leah and I chatted for a bit. We were thinking of having a dinner tonight, with some friends from the Reservation. "  
"That sounds like a handful." Charlie replied.  
"Well, I'll be here to help, and my mom and Brother will be coming up to help out too. So we can manage. " Leah said as she brought Charlie his plate and sat down in her own seat.  
"Well, If you think you can manage, than that would be nice. I think it would be great."  
"Well, than I guess we have alot of work to do today." Bella smiled, looking over to LEah.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Leah smiled in return, maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad after all. 

* * *

Well? Did the Switch of POV go smoothly? I'd love to hear your thoughts, so Review and let me know!

xRiri


	6. Indulging in Honesty

Here's another chapter! I really tried to keep Bella strong willed, but semi her old self. Hopefully I pulled it off. I want to thank the few people who have reviewed and added my story to their favorites. I'm glad my version of Bella is interesting!

To clear up any confusion - This story will contain Femslash and various pairings. I have a lot written up for this story and I don't plan to give away the Main Pairing, you will simply have to read until the end.

I'll try to update again soon, and more often.

* * *

Leah followed Bella into the house, both of them carrying bags of groceries. As Bella begins to unpack and put the groceries away, Leah returned to the truck to get the rest of the groceries. She couldn't believe Bella was actually going through with the idea to have this dinner. She closed the door behind her as she carried in the last few grocery bags. Bella had already begun prepping for dinner. Leah put away the last few items and started to peel potato's with Bella.

"So, why are you so insistent on having everyone come to this dinner?"  
"Well is you are all a pack, then you should act like it." Bella replied.  
"Yeah, but it's not like it's your pack."  
"No, but you're all like this because of the vampires right? So if I had never met Edward, then they wouldn't have stayed."  
"Hm, well I guess for some of them, but the Cullens left before I turned."  
"Well, then I'm as clueless as everyone else then." Bella laughed.

Bella took all the vegetables and potato's they had cut up and placed them in the according pots, she set everything on simmer while Leah rummaged through the cupboards for spices. Together they managed to season over a dozen steaks and some pork chops. Leah took the heaping plate of meat with her to the backyard where she placed a few of them on the barbecue. She returned into the house to find Bella at the front door.

Paul, Quil and Embry had arrived early and seemed to be in over exuberant moods. Bella led them into the living room and tossed Quil the remote.

"Leah and I are still cooking, so turn on some music and help out. You guys decided to show up early, now you get to work!"  
"That's unfair!" Quil whined, but turned on some music anyway.  
"You can man the Grill." Leah said, walking back out of the kitchen and handing Paul a plate of sausages to add to their feast.  
"Alright, but I might eat one!" Paul grinned.  
"You better not!" Bella snapped playfully.  
"You need some help in the kitchen?" Embry offered.  
"Yeah, that would be great!" Bella smiled.

Leah followed Bella and Embry into the kitchen and got to work. Bella had already done most of the work and they chatted mindlessly while they stirred the food occasionally. Most of the meal had finished cooking by the time everyone started to arrive.

Leah's nerves were on edge at the thought of Sam and Emily being here. She had spent ages trying to avoid him and now in this situation she would be unable to. Even with being a member of the pack, she would never be able to get rid of him. It was like some kind of torture that had been placed on her like a curse. She pulled out plates and silverware while Bella greeted everyone, not looking forward to a confrontation.

"Hey, Leah." Bella poked her head into the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" Leah looked up from her task momentarily.  
"Seth is here, just walked in. That's everyone now."  
"Right, guess I should make my sarcastic personality present."  
" Sam is stuck outside with Paul, so I think you're safe." Bella smiled before she slipped away again.

Sighing, Leah left everything in the kitchen and finally made her way out to the living room. Bella was preoccupied with Jake. No wonder she had seemed distracted a few minutes ago. Leah could hear Seth's laughter echoing from outside and groaned. She walked over to the door and stepped out. Paul, Seth and Sam were laughing and chatting as Paul finished cooking their dinner. Emily was sitting of the side, watching the guys.

"Hey, Seth." Leah greeted with a small smile.  
"Hey! You look great! Much better than when you first phased." Seth smiled and gave her a hug.  
"I feel the same." Leah murmured. " Is the food about done? Bella is finished up inside."  
"Yeah, my meat is ready to go." Paul snickered, placing the last few peices on the plate and handing it to her.  
"Thanks." Leah replied sarcastically, turning to walk inside.  
"How have you been lately?" Sam asked her.  
"Fine." She snapped, continuing her way inside to the kitchen.

Leah set the dish of food down heavily, causing Bella to turn and raise her brow at her in silent question. Leah shook her head, ignoring her and walking out front. Everyone else remained in the house or backyard, so the front yard was empty. The usually clear street was scattered with a few cars from the visitors. She could hear the music from inside and the others talking in a cheerful manner.

It was long before she coil hear Bella's footsteps nearing the front door. Bella opened it slowly, stepping out and sitting beside Leah. She leaned back and stretched out, groaning audibly. Turning to Leah, she gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, if this is awkward for you."  
"Not awkward, as much as aggravating. Why does everyone assume there is something wrong with me? I'm not going to combust you know!" Leah stated in frustration.  
"Well, you do come off as kind of a Bitch." Bella replied.  
"Di you just swear?" Leah asked, staring at Bella.  
"Yeah, it's true! You can be real grouchy and people avoid you because of it." Bella stated, laughing a little at Leah's expression.  
"I don't think I've heard you be so honest before."  
"Well did you want honesty, or someone to fake they cared?" Bella pointed out.  
"How can you know me so well? I've barely been here a week." Leah questioned.

"You're pushing people away Leah, everyone who cares. They get close, you snap and they stay away. It's like a routine. I've seen it. You know, I spent months in isolation when Edward left, I know it's not the same, but I can relate."

"I never expected someone who loved a Leech to be so relatable." Leah scoffed.  
"I'm not saying this stuff to be mean Leah, I'm serious!" Bella stated, focusing on Leah. "If you can't open up to other people, than you can't complain when people don't want to be around you. It's rather simple."

Before Leah could reply, Bella got up and walked into the house. Leaving Leah alone on the front steps to contemplate. The house was a little rowdy when she got back inside. The boys had all managed to squeeze into her tiny living room and watch something on the television. She chuckled at how easily they could be distracted and walked back into the kitchen. Emily and Kim had begun to get plates and prepare the food. Bella voiced her thanks, then helped them move pots, bowls and locating some silverware. After everything was placed, Kim wandered out to call everyone to get their plates.

Bella carefully made two plates full of food and snuck out of the kitchen as everyone rushed in. She walked back out the front door,only to find Leah gone. Frowning, she closed the door again and left Leah's plate on the counter. She claimed the lounge chair and picked at her food. Jake took a seat on the floor near Bella's feet, Quil and Embry sitting on the couch and keeping up their conversation.

"So, you think you could beat me?" Jake chuckled.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty fast!" Embry replied.  
"I dunno, Jake's the fastest yet." Quil shrugged his shoulders.  
"Are you talking about when you're phased?" Bella inquired.  
"Yeah." Quil replied, smiling towards her.  
"You're faster than vampires right?"  
"Yup, fly by them like a breeze." Embry Bragged.  
"I wouldn't say so, more like at a similar pace." Sam interrupted.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Quil grumbled.  
"It means you could be faster, more agile." Same stated bluntly.  
"Do we really need to discuss pack problems?" Jake asked, watching Bella's frowning face. "I mean, this dinner is to relax."  
"We should be worrying about Seth and Leah being around so many people at once!" Sam replied.  
"Seriously? It's been a week!" Seth exclaimed.  
"It's been a few days actually, and I feel just fine." Leah said, finally come back inside.  
"Well, Jake and Embry took almost a month until they were able to be calm around others."  
"Well, I'm not Jake am I? I'm not Quil either. Infact, I'm not like any of you. My situation is different, so don't stand there and act like you know what is best for me."  
"I'm still Alpha, Leah, and I know what is best for my pack!" Sam snapped.  
"You think you know, but you don't! No one here knows why I phased Sam, but I can tell you what I do know. I know that I am fine and I don't need to be confined to Forks." Leah crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Sam, waiting for him to retaliate.  
"Leah, you will stay here until further notice. We can't chance what we don't know!"

Bella set her plate down beside her and stood up. The tense atmosphere in the room was overbearing and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Enough!" Bella shouted, immediately causing Leah and Sam to look at her. "you may be Alpha of this Pack Sam, but This is my house and you are out of line!"

Sams face grew dark, his eyes seething. Leah looked at her in shock, the rest of the room was filled with astonished faces. Ignoring the rest of the room, Bella walked over to stand near Leah. Giving her the smallest smile, she returned her focus on Sam who had yet to say anything.

"You can't keep Leah from the reservation, She lives there! So does her family, her friends, her school. You can't just kick her out because she's not a male Wolf!  
"This is some sexist drama, Bella!" Sam finally said.  
"Then why should it matter? Don't you remember what it was like being the first to phase? You can't imagine being pushed away from everyone too!"  
"That isn't for you to say Bella!"  
"Sam, She's right! Leah's fine, we just want her to come home." Seth said, looking at Sam with sad eyes.

Sam looked over at Emily, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He glanced at Jake, who held a look of anger and quickly looked away again. He could see the position he was in.

"Leah is still not allowed to return until The Elders agree." Sam stated.

He stepped back and walked tentatively over to Emily. Lifting her hand, he helped her up and grabbed his coat. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he walked across the room with Emily following close behind. He took one more look around the room, his eyes falling on Leah. her eyes held a competative gaze, just asking for him to fight back. He turned back to Emily, taking her hand and leading her outside, the door slamming shut behind them. 

* * *

This chapter made me hungry haha, but hopefully it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write.

Please Review! I love hearing from you :)


End file.
